Google Search Relationships for Dummies
by thatsyou
Summary: Tony was sure she could read him like a book and he was troubled that she was going to figure out something in the middle of sex. Movieverse
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Google Search – Relationships for Dummies

**Rating:** R (some swearing, adult concepts)

**Word Count: **817

**Summary:** Tony was sure she could read him like a book and he was troubled that she was going to figure out something in the middle of sex.

**A/N:** Jesus! I really need to kill the plot bunnies in my head. They really work hard on giving me these ideas, y'know?

---

They're dating for about five weeks now. He knew since the beginning that it was not going to be easy for any of them. There were many problems which stood between them, but with much strength and determination he tried to make it work.

He read books and surfed on the internet about relationships, and he knew he was pathetic, but in all truth he wanted to be able to be that man who really knew how to deal with women. Of course that Pepper Potts wasn't just a woman to him – she was the woman he secretly loved. He tried to tell her once, but he ended up more hopeless than before.

It wasn't that she wouldn't listen, but he was afraid of blowing the delicate bubble around them. Tony was sure she could read him like a book and he was troubled that she was going to figure out something in the middle of sex when he wouldn't stop looking in her eyes. They always mesmerized him and even more so when she called his name over and over again.

The sex had been great for approximatively two weeks until he made the mistake to call her love on the heights of passion. Every since then, the encounters between them seemed a little strange and it was all just because of that stupid word. He _wants _to whisper her how much he loves her, but then he remembers the tensed look on Pepper's face when she heard him call her like that. He chooses his words carefully, but they're not meant to be said just yet.

On the other hand, Pepper had tried for all those times to keep her perfect composure even when her heart turned traitorous. It's hard enough to look him in the eye now, though she pretends to be sweet around him. Truth is… she's not ready to tell him those words _just yet. _

The major problems have barely started and they both seem stubborn and don't want to recognize their love to each other. That's what complicates their dumb relationship. The degradation feels inevitable with each and every step.

---

Being the CEO of Stark Industries has its implications and obligations. Every since her promotion, Pepper spends more time inside her office than anywhere else. She hasn't been to her apartment in a few days and it's only because Tony had insisted for her to move a couple of things over, in hope to make her stay there with him a little longer than she normally did.

Besides the times they had sex at his mansion, in his bedroom or god knows where else, she didn't spend to much time there. She found it unnecessarily and useless. Tony considered it a consequence of his mistake and he was partially right.

He was supposed to pass by her office an hour ago and he didn't show up. Pepper paced around her office, feeling nervous. She had tried to call him, but he didn't answer.

Tony had been reluctant to break away from tinkering with his newly upgraded suit earlier this morning and that's why he was late.

When he arrived at the SI headquarters, he quickly ran to catch the elevator and got in, releasing a deep breath. His ex-employees looked at him weirdly and moved to exit the elevator. He sighed and pressed the button for Pepper's office. Instead of walking straight into her office he stopped around the corner and peeked inside.

He spotted Pepper and another woman – Alicia Newton, her best friend. They were chatting, he supposed. He moved closer to the edge when he realized that the door was open. His heart pounded hard when he saw Alicia envelop Pepper in a tight hug, and his palms started to sweat.

"Bastard… Gimme your phone, honey and I swear that I'll kick his ass when he comes." He heard Alicia say. He swallowed hard, knowing that they were talking about him.

"No… he's…"

"Shush, hon. You know he doesn't deserve you. These tears are useless."

Dammit, she was really going to kick his sorry ass. If he hadn't worked on his suit he could have avoided this, he reasoned.

Tony sighed again and walked calmly through the open door, pretending that he hadn't heard the conversation. When Pepper saw him she quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and left Alicia's embrace.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked and pretended to rush towards her.

Tony waited, but she didn't answer. He swallowed hard.

---

Whaddaya think about it?


	2. Chapter 2

She said it's nothing. Hell, she even kissed him on his lips after her friend left the office. He wanted to believe her 'cause she was really trying to look okay, but he couldn't. Not with what he's heard coming from her friend's mouth. Especially not with the tears he saw on her face.

Tony gripped the edge of Pepper's desk tightly, his knuckles turning white. He kept staring at her paperwork and did his best not to look too nervous or worried. He felt nervous and for the first time in five weeks he really doubted that their relationship was going well.

Though he tells himself it's _not _for the first time.

He still thought it was only his fault and that he ruined their mediocre 'relationship' by the time he'd called her 'love' in bed.

Tony was trying desperately to push those thoughts away and focus on something else he could say –- ask her about how was her day and such. It wasn't probably the best idea at the time being, but other than that, what should he say? What should he do to break this awkward silence floating between them?

He shifted his weight from one leg to another before he slumped into one of the chairs, tired of being the only one who puts all his efforts into this.

"What was that all about?" He insisted. "You know you can always tell me what's wrong. Is it… something?"

Pepper looked at him with unblinking eyes and bit her lip. A lump formed inside his throat when he realized that she might dump him, though he'll never admit that aloud. It was, he'd like to think, impossible. He's never been dumped by a woman before - he was the one _dumping _them. There have been many women who called him back after he'd slept with them, but he didn't care. The sex was good at times, but then again, sometimes he wished he hadn't slept with them.

He did checkups monthly and ensured that he was clean.

Tony always carried a condom with him even after Afghanistan. It was a habit he found hard to give up to. He even made love to Pepper using a fucking condom. It wasn't like she didn't trust him, but she didn't take pills and decided to use them until she'd start taking them. A few weeks after they were still using condoms.

Clearing his throat he got up and went behind her. His calloused hands smoothed down her wrinkled blouse and he grinned when he felt her shiver. "Stop trying to seduce me." She whispered faintly.

Tony grinned even harder when she said those words and decided to be naughty. He gently maneuvered his hands so that he could cup her breasts. Pepper gasped sharply when she felt the pressure of his hands, but her rational brain told her to stop him because there were people outside and they could see them. "Jesus, Tony. There are people outside this office and you personally insisted on having glass doors, and… oh God." She squeaked when he gently squeezed her. "Stop it." She murmured and bit her lip to prevent a moan.

"Beg me." Tony hissed wolfishly into her ear as he gently bit her earlobe.

He knew pushing won't do any good, but he needed to show her who's the boss even though he felt nauseous at the mere idea of torturing her. Pepper grabbed his hands and looked at his reflexion in the monitor. "Stop it." She said again and made sure she held his gaze when she bated his hands away.

"All right." Tony said and took a few steps back, almost colliding with the desk, which he managed to avoid in the last second before it dig into the small of his back where he had a huge bruise. He stared intently into her eyes, trying to figure out what was the emotion behind them, but he couldn't. It was the same look she'd given him all those times when he'd been a second from coming. He was sure she cared for him, but this - this was something else. Love, maybe, but he tells himself he's not that lucky.

Pepper stared back at him and considered if she should tell him what's going on her mind. She probably shouldn't because she knew Tony fair too well and knew how he tends to react at things like this. Telling him how she felt has always been a fantasy because she had promised to herself not to get too involved into this relationship. Pepper has always been a bright woman - Tony had told her this once, making her believe that he didn't hire her just because of her legs.

"If you change your mind I'll be working on the suit." He told her and disappeared on the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper Potts exited her bathroom wearing only a towel and she found a rose standing over her bed. Delighted, she forgot for a couple of seconds about her problems and picked up the delicate rose in her petite hands. She heard a small sound behind her and turned around, expecting to see her boyfriend standing there with a smirk on his lips, but she saw nothing.

Tony wouldn't recognize to anyone that just after he placed that small flower he ran as fast as he could out of her house. Also, he wouldn't admit that he'd been scared shitless about that 'dumping' thing. He waited for a couple of minutes outside her door and looked up at the starry sky. He wondered briefly how many people were enjoying this beautiful night with their loved ones, wondered why he couldn't say he was enjoying it. Perhaps there were too many problems which didn't let him enjoy things like this.

He cursed himself for leaving her bedroom. He should have stayed there, wait for her and tell her _personally _that he was sorry. But no. He was scared – scared shitless, like previously mentioned. Tony didn't want a face-to-face conversation with Pepper because he didn't know how to say 'sorry'. He wasn't used to say that word. He was Tony Stark, for crying out loud.

He was… in love with her.

Suddenly the door opened and Tony was caught off-guard. He recovered quickly and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Were you going to stay here much longer?" She asked him with a small smile.

"Until you opened the door." He replied and stuck his hands into his pockets.

Pepper stared at him for a couple of seconds, shocked. His hair was muffled and his eyes were bloodshot. The clothes looked okay, but the sigh coming from him didn't warm her heart like it usually did.

"Come in." Pepper said and took a few steps back to allow him in.

Tony clenched his hands into the pockets of his jeans and ducked inside.

"Hey, Pep?" He asked hesitantly while his back was still facing her.

Pepper didn't like the way he sounded, but she needed to know what's up with him. "Hm?"

"Can you uh… forgive me? For uh… being an idiot today." He stuttered for a second before he turned towards her.

Pepper bit her lip and tried not to laugh. It was the first time since they've started dating that he's apologized. The first time he's actually serious about them.

"Do you like the rose? I mean, I never asked you 'bout flowers, but since I'm not all that stupid about relationships and things I think I got it right… right?"

"The rose is beautiful, Tony. You outdid yourself." Pepper murmured and looked at him with soft blue eyes.

Tony adored that look.

"So yeah, can we get back to… kissing??"

Pepper adored him when he babbled. She nodded gently and let him take her in his strong, muscular arms. She loved the way his lips yielded to hers and the way his tongue stroked hers, making her shiver.

After he ended the kiss his hands started to tug at her clothes and she reluctantly let him. She burried her face in the crook of his neck where she could smell his perfume and his aftershave. She slowly pressed her lips to the pulse point in his neck and sighed when she heard him swallow hard.

And so she let him take them both to her bedroom where he made love to her with a slow intensity. They still looked intently in each others eyes, but when they hit the climax point, they both closed their eyes and held tightly to each other.

After their lovemaking session – Pepper still called it sex because it was Tony Stark she slept with, but Tony called it lovemaking just because he felt things he's never felt before when he made love to this woman – they separated from each other, and occupied their sides of the bed.

The separation felt weird. It felt… cold.

Tony waited for ten or so minutes before he moved closer to Pepper. He reached out his hand and wrapped around her waist, and pushed his knee between hers. This feeling wasn't completely different from the previous one, but this time it felt good – good as in being where he belonged to. Holding her in his arms felt good.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He mumbled with his lips pressed against the skin on her shoulder.

"You don't even have to ask." Pepper smiled into the pillow, and they both fell into a dreamless sleep till the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning, Potts." Tony whispered as he made his way through the door with the breakfast carefully arranged on a tray. He had waken up early, before Pepper actually had the chance to stir. He made sure he didn't disturb her when he jumped off the bed in a glorious attempt at producing breakfast.

Even though he wasn't used to cook anything – he managed it quite well. It was a quarter past eight when he emerged into her bedroom, clad only in his white boxers which looked sexy as hell on him –and he carried what seemed to be the best meal a man has to offer to the one he loves. When he was fourteen, his mother taught him how to make pancakes and ever since then, it remained his favorite food.

Pepper stirred under the covers and a bright smile appeared on her face when she saw him, and especially when the sweet smell of strawberries reached her nose. Tony carefully put the tray on one side of the bed and snickered when Pepper got out from under the warm covers, whispering that she had to freshen up a bit. Women…

Tony had no idea how they worked, he just knew that if he really wanted some great monkey sex he would have to do something like this – making breakfast in bed, or sending her flowers. It was pretty basic, he thought. But in all truth Pepper was a goddess. She was the one who ensured that his life ran smoothly for almost six years. And she _is_ the one who makes him tremble with lust in bed when she's all over him.

Now it's his turn to ensure that.

Pepper came out, dressed in an almost transparent robe, her hair was disheveled and it was sexier than ever that way. Tony whistled like a wolf and looked her over a bit, making Pepper blush furiously.

"You made breakfast." She said.

It wasn't a question and Tony found himself sweat a bit when she sat on the bed, a few inches away from him.

"Yeah, I… did." He cleared his throat, scratched at his head and looked down at the delicious pancakes.

"Are you trying to tell me something here?" Pepper inquired with a raised brow. The look was utterly familiar and he had to bite his lip to prevent a very suggestive reply.

"Well, yes and no." He mumbled and scooted a bit closer to her. "Am I not allowed to do this?"

"Of course you are allowed. It's just… unexpected." Pepper said bluntly.

Tony had to smile at that one because the last trace of fear disappeared from his mind, and he was sure that this was a great step towards – more. Towards confessing maybe.

"You know me… I like to do unexpected things." Well yes, she did know him. Every since the 'I am Iron Man' press conference she had been afraid of his point of view about surprises.

"Yes…" She replied with a small smile at the corner of her lips. "I know you and how you usually deal with unexpected surprises."

"Come on. Let me." Tony said cheerfully when she took the fork between her fingers.

She gladly let him dip a small piece of pancake into the whipped cream atop of it and push it inside her mouth. She moaned erotically when she tasted it and Tony smiled, feeling a surge of pleasure from his toes up to his hair. He then sighed with satisfaction when she leaned against him, her copper hair tickling his cheek.

"You like it, huh?" He teased and took a bite himself.

Pepper moaned in delight and lightly stroked the inside of his thigh. The ends of his his hair stood up and he moaned a bit deep inside his throat at the sheer eroticism of it.

Tony grabbed a big and beautiful proportioned strawberry with the fork and popped into his mouth. Pepper stared at him, the eyebrow raised again. He swallowed and smirked at her.

"You like playing dirty, aren't you?" Pepper said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Uh-huh." Tony mumbled and took a sip from his coffee. "Don't you?" He continued with another sip.

She'd like to show him how _dirty _she liked to play, but knowing him, he'll beat her up to it.

"Let's finish this delicious breakfast." She whispered and ignored the light touch of his fingertips on the inside of her wrist.

Twenty minutes after, they were both sprawled deep under the covers with the tv on. The room was dark because Pepper had insisted that she wanted to relax a bit more since it was Saturday and all of that. Tony complied quickly and shut off the sun blinds.

Tony surfed between a few hundreds of channels before he got bored.

"Do you have a good movie we could watch?" Tony asked and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Pepper sighed and tried to hide it, but Tony heard it. His heart skipped a beat then.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

He chuckled and shook his head. His hand was sensuously warm on her shoulder, and she wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

"Something funny. Or maybe a romantic comedy? Your choice."

"Surprise me." She said.

The movie he chose was an old favorite of hers that brought tears to her eyes when it finished. Tony surprised her by wiping her tears off with his fingertips. His touch was so gentle it didn't seem real. She gently bated his hand away, but regretted as soon as he removed his hand from her shoulder and stood up, searching for his clothes.

She didn't say a thing as she watched him getting dressed. He passed a hand through his hair, making it even more muffled than before. It wasn't enough that her chest hurt so much that tears sprang to her eyes so he decided to say it out loud.

"When is this thing going to stop?"

She translated into – when are you going to stop lying to yourself? Never maybe.

"I don't know." She replied frankly.

The words hung up on her tongue, but saying them out loud meant losing a battle.


End file.
